October 2010
The October 2010 update is the sixth update in 1999: Creepypasta. It is where Mr. Bear sends an email. Text Wow, nearly five months since I last updated. I’m guessing everyone pretty much thinks I was dead right? Thankfully I’m not. But in all my seriousness, I really have been busy these past few months, and a blog about something that could have killed me as a kid is a little low on my current priorities list. As of now, I am living in Waterloo, Ontario, attending the University of Waterloo for computer engineering (yeah, I’m a keener). As you can imagine, engineering is no walk in the park, so obviously I nearly forgot about this blog. But as you can see now, I am back. I remembered to visit the storm drain the kids from the Caledon forest told me about. It was out in a clearing between the wooded areas, nearby a marsh. Unfortunately, I found absolutely nothing; save for a turtle that retreated into its built-in home when it saw me. I snapped some pics of the pipe which I have posted as well. Also, let me tell you it was NOT a storm drain like they said it was. What I saw was a simple pipe, possibly to channel the access water from the marsh. When I returned from Caledon however, I simply kept putting off uploading everything until I forgot all about my blog. It just didn’t seem important anymore (Please forgive me). It wasn’t until only recently that I am now interested in my case again. On September 10th, I received an email from this email address: returntheb@hotmail.com Funny, am I right? Well, it gets better. I’m going to copy and paste the exact email this guy sent me: Dear Elliot, My dear, dear boy, You see this story may or may not be true but it could happen. There are many slots for air time, if you have money you can have a public access TV channel. Some public accsess channels share air time like EWTN (Religouse channel based out of Michigan) That shows Catholic based programming but during off air hours have independant shows or just blue screen. Cable networks have emty channels available for rent space. So the scenario of a pedo renting a channel on basic TV is not far fetch at all. However public access TV is widley reveiwed and can be teminated at anytime. (These are the rules for the United States not for Canada where this story took place) So if this happened in the US the pedo would be tracked and arrested emedatly. Yes this story could happen but it is unlikely. 100 fuzzy hugs, Mr. Bear Now obviously this letter is fake and sounds almost corrupted, but still, I would like to thank whoever sent it — though they could use some English lessons. Just reading this letter creeped me out, but because of it, I am now full of this new interest to continue my blog. I guess it’s just funny trying to pursue the mysteries I’ve always questioned. Now my roommate knows about all of this. He thought the letter was real and actually seemed more scared than I was for a second. But then I shrugged it off, so he did too. I mean, what are the chances of this being real? How would “Mr. Bear” know all this about public access TV, and about when I went to Caledon on those occasions? More or less know my email or me still be interested in his cellar. Ha. I’m going to send a reply to “returntheb.” Wow, just looking at the email address, you can tell someone wanted to freak me out. It didn’t really work, though. Although, to whomever you are, thank you for sparking my interest back into the full matter. Maybe I can find out more about what happened to “Mr. Bear,” hopefully, because although I don’t buy that email, a part of me still feels anxious. Thank you to all those who are still following me and have become avid fans, you are also why I am choosing to continue this! Thanks, guys. Category:Updates